fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Firegod00
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Firegod00! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Leengard Ustan/Tropes page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Perchan (Talk) 10:58, September 28, 2012 Title Hey Fire about our RP me and claus was thinking up titles and came up with 'A hell of a ride' I really though you wouldn't care but the others forced me to ask Always On The Run 21:18, April 19, 2013 (UTC)Goku259 Damn them I told them you were the kinda guy who didn't care either way Live On And Fight For Your Freedom For Even If You Die Atleast You Dyed A Free Soul (talk) Hey fire mine coming back to chat Live On And Fight For Your Freedom For Even If You Die Atleast You Dyed A Free Soul (talk) 21:14, April 20, 2013 (UTC) RPing Hey Fire, haven't come up with a new idea for the RP yet (sorry!), but VK was wondering if he could join in on the RP with us. Just wanted to ask for your confirmation. Claustrophobiatic (talk) 05:31, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Your post, man. The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 22:30, May 24, 2013 (UTC) You're up. Lion finally came back, so I was able to get my part done. Let's get the ball rollin', yeah? :P The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 22:00, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, I just thought I'd apologize for not posting anything in the RP recently. I've been busy with finals and the like, but anyways, I finally posted, and I won't be able to work on anything unless I wake up early (probably not going to happen), so just a heads-up. Basically: Your post, man. The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 08:37, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Ideas I got this idea for Rei!JoJolion (talk) 19:40, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Fire, sorry about that. I was pulled away from the computer so I didn't see your PM on chat. Did you need something? Northstar1012 (talk) 05:07, September 4, 2013 (UTC) No worries, I should be on chat later if i see you on :) Northstar1012 (talk) 17:30, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey buddy. I'm on if you still need to chat. Northstar1012 (talk) 02:44, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I can chat right now but i will offline later. Northstar1012 (talk) 22:31, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Demon So yeah, pretty much says it in the title. I got your fire demon about half done, but i'm going to be gone for about 90% of the weekend. if you wanted to take a look, here it is. Lucifer (Firegod00). Sorry if i'm not able to get it done in time for the start of the rp. Flame Lizard (talk) 06:49, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Teehee You should check your FB messages :3 Master Dartz (Talk) 00:02, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I GOT PERMISSION TO MAKE MAH NATSU! Now tell me the aspects you would like to see on him (you already know the history) [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Danny Phantom']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Bazinga!']]) 02:03, October 18, 2014 (UTC) I need you in chat, fast!!!![[User:Yuurei Dark|'The Eleventh Doctor']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Geronimo!']]) 23:34, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Well howdy there, stranger. *tips hat* It has been quite the long time, hasn't it? :D I am doing good and things have been relatively okay with me. I am in my final semester of college and after this, it is policing for me. How have things been with you? Wolfthorn (Howl) 18:32, February 11, 2015 (UTC) It is good to see you, though and I am sorry to hear about your life issues. If it is any consolation, my grandmother did pass away last May 14th: it was the last day of my junior year in college. Just gotta' keep rolling on, at least that is what I always say. Are you quite active on this site? If you are, I have an idea for a real good Demons Vs. Angels storyline that you may enjoy. :> John Wick (Contact · Works) 20:38, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Fire, I need to do a review on this chapter. It's rare for me to do one, but this is a special case. I just..... I just do man. I JUST DO! Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 11:49, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Re:review I'm gonna make it short. I just got one thing to say. Actually I have a lot'' to say, but I'm gonna fit it into one quote: There this summarizes it. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 21:48, March 9, 2015 (UTC) If you're interested in giving suggestions. Just follow the instructions. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 01:09, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey check chat bro [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 22:58, July 27, 2015 (UTC) hey I am looking for people who might be interested in creating a general for the demon nation Occultus. you can either make your own curse or use one of the ones already up. User talk:Primarch11 come baaack Bismarck-Chan (talk) 04:24, March 31, 2016 (UTC) dum-dum your fucking turn on The Darkness, Versus The Light! dumb nut lol love you Bismarck-Chan (talk) 04:29, April 2, 2016 (UTC) It's your turn on the RP, friend. HoloArc (talk) 23:43, April 2, 2016 (UTC) your turn on http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Darkness%2C_Versus_The_Light! Bismarck-Chan (talk) 03:06, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Your turn! On http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Darkness,_Versus_The_Light! bruh, tree Your turn on The Darkness, Versus The Light! Bismarck-Chan (talk) 10:44, April 11, 2016 (UTC) your turn on The Darkness, Versus The Light! Bismarck-Chan (talk) 16:31, April 15, 2016 (UTC) OPR I was wondering since I didn't see you editing on OPR anymore... Can I take over the Hie Hie no Mi? The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 10:41, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Fire, since you seem to know a lot about forgotten deities and their related races ( helped me a lot before after all ^_^ ) maybe you can help me again with a rather rare topic? That topic is Asherah. Some call it a pole, or tree, some call it a holy item or celebration and others even call it as the wife as god. So, what is your knowledge about this asherah? And no, she isn't in angelology as far as i can trace it, i already tried that area ^_^" Xz791 (talk) 10:53, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Is that the earliest reference of her then? Xz791 (talk) 09:42, October 10, 2016 (UTC) So what happened that she changed from a mother of god to god his wife? Xz791 (talk) 23:15, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Get your ass on chat NOW! Bismarck-Chan (talk) 18:34, December 26, 2016 (UTC)